Moonrise
by IronicallyIdiotic
Summary: Tui lived her life simply. She was an Apprentice under Ansem the Wise, and everything she ever did was for her younger sister, Yué. And then HE had to come running into her life, carting with him an adventure and the promise of answering the question she’d been asking since the day her parents died and she was left the care for her sister. Why did the Keyblade choose her? Ven/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello all, and welcome to a brand new era of my work! It's been awhile! I'm pretty sure that the last time I published anything was around two years ago, so yeah a loooooooooong time. But I have returned! Just in time for the impending hype of Kingdom Hearts 3 which is slated to release THIS YEAR, GUYS! I FEEL LIKE ITS BEEN A CENTURY SINCE I HEARD THAT IT WAS IN DEVELOPMENT.

So, I've had this story swimming around in my brain and gathering dust in my Google Drive for awhile. This prologue itself is actually getting close to two years old, and that's nowhere near as old as some of the stuff I have written for KH1 and KH2. I started writing some of those ideas way back when 1.5 was released for PS3. I had intended to wait to and publish this until I had written more than just ideas, but I think that my intentions were really nothing more than excuses that I had given myself because I'm lazy and also lacked some of the confidence in this work that I needed. I decided I would publish though, not just because of the attention I would get from the KH3 release, but because when I began making these OCs I still considered myself a child, but they've grown with me, and they mean so much to me because they have been with me for the last five years. That's a little less than a third of my lifetime. So it's because they mean so much to me now that I decided it was time for me to share them with the world. I can't keep them to myself and those close to me. It's time for everyone else to get to meet these fictional people who exist in a world that's not even my own, but one that's brought me a lot of joy.

If you just read through my entire emotional rant, you are an amazing human being and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Now, without further ado, I am pleased to welcome you all into the world of the _At the Heart of it All_ series with my story, _Moonrise_!

 **Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts original titles are copyright Disney and Square Enix. The author of this work does not claim any ownership of characters, places, or ideas seen in this work except those that are completely their own.**

This story is unbetaed. Any mistakes made are my own.

oooooooooo

Prologue

"Once upon a time, a long time ago on a world far away, there lived a beautiful girl. This girl was not like the others who lived in her world, who were happy to live in the same place and see the same sights every single day. Oh no, this girl wanted to be able to go to other worlds, and see all of the stuff that they had.

"One day, while this beautiful lady was walking home, she ran into boy. She could tell that he was not from her world. He was clumsy and didn't know how to act around the people. This boy made the girl laugh, so she told him she could help him and show him around if he would stay with her and tell her stories.

"The boy agreed, and while she showed him her world, he told her story after story of his adventures and the worlds that he had been to. One story he told, he said that he had been to an island where when the moon shined on the water, magical fireworks would come to say hello to the night. Another story was how he was chased by a pack of angry bunnies for stealing all of their carrots.

"When the girl showed the boy all that there was to see if her world, she asked if he could take her to the other worlds. The boy liked the girl, so he said yes.

"The boy showed the girl so many different worlds. He took her to the world with the island, and the world with the bunnies. He took her to worlds with really big castles, and worlds with tiny buildings that mice lived in. He took her to worlds underwater and worlds in the sky. He showed her as many things as he could.

"While she was with the boy, the girl saw that he was a really good fighter, and that he did everything that he could to make sure that she was safe. She knew that when she looked deep down into her heart, that she loved the boy.

"But then one day, darkness came, and the boy knew that he had to fight it, and he had to leave the girl behind to keep her safe. She waited and waited for him, and when he didn't come back she knew what she had to do. She --"

"RAAAAAWR!"

Yué screeched when she was grabbed by her tiny waist and spun around in the air. She kicked her legs, yelling at at her attacker to drop her. She huffed when she was finally settled back on the ground, glaring at the boy who smirked at her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his white lab coat.

"Ienzo!" she shouted, her tiny five-year-old hands balling up into fists. "You messed up my story!"

The eight-year-old laughed, flicking his silvery black locks out of his face, only for them to fall right back in his eyes, "Your story is boring, Yué. It needs more action! More monsters!"

"Well, I think that her story is fine the way she had it," stated Kairi, making Yué grin.

Yué crossed her arms, a triumphant smirk on her face as she stared at the boy, "See! Kairi likes my story!"

Ienzo groaned, "Girls are so weird! Stories are for babies anyway!"

Yué gasped, "Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

A laugh directed the children's attention to the door the the castle, where a pink-haired teenager was striding towards them, a smile on her face as she chuckled at their bickering. The three children stopped their previous conversation, shouting "Tui!" as they ran to greet her.

Tui knelt down to hug them, giggling as all three children fought to hug her first, only for her to pull them all into a group hug.

"And just what was it that you two were on about?" asked Tui, her gaze flickering between Yué and Ienzo.

"Ienzo said that my stories are for babies!" declared Yué, pointing her tiny finger towards the boy.

"Is that so?" questioned Tui. Yué nodded. "Well, I'm sure that he didn't mean it, did you Ienzo? You know that it would hurt Yué's feelings to think that you didn't like her stories."

The little boy looked down, he didn't want to hurt his friend, "I like your stories, Yué. I'm sorry I said I didn't."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Yué grinned.

Tui smiled, rising from her position on the ground and taking Yué's hand, "Good. Now go on, Ienzo. Even was looking for you earlier."

Ienzo nodded before running off towards the castle.

"Do you need us to take you home, Kairi?" asked Tui.

The little red-haired girl shook her head, "No, Grandma will be here soon to come and get me."

"Okay," nodded the teenager. "See you later, Kairi!"

"See you later, Kairi!" echoed Yué, waving goodbye to her friend as she walked down the steps hand-in-hand with Tui.

"I think it's time we go home and rest for a bit, don't you?" inquired Tui.

Yué nodded, skipping down the steps and pulling Tui along with her. "Yep!" replied Yué, giving her big sister a smile. "But can we go visit Merlin first?! He likes my stories too!"

Tui giggled at her little sister, the young child's dark hair bouncing with each step and her silver eyes shining. "Well, of course we can! I'm sure that Merlin would be glad to hear your story!"

"Thank you!" cheered the little girl, taking off in the direction of the wizard's house.

Tui shook her head, chasing after her little sister.

oooooooooo

 **A/N:** Again, thank you all so much for reading! Reviews make me very happy. They feed my creative appetite and make it easier for me to get works out when I read the encouraging words of those that are enjoying my work, so please, REVIEW. :)

Tui and Yué should be meeting our dear Ven next chapter, so until next time!

KEEP THOSE LOVELY WORDS COMING.

 **I would also like to announce, that in honor of the publication of this work, I have posted a brand new teaser to the _At the Heart of It All Teasers_ , so go check it out.u**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey guys! Its-a me! First chapter! Yay! I feel like I got this out a little bit slower than I wanted, but it's out now so that's what matters. I'm going to warn you all now, I'll be leaving the country in a few days, so don't expect a chapter within the next couple weeks. BUT as soon as I get back, I'll try to get one out as soon as I can! Alright guys? Great!

ALSO!!! I've started a Spotify playlist! Just copy and paste this link (just get rid of the spaces, I have to do it that way because FF doesn't like hyperlinks)

https/ open.spotify .com /user

/sarahh1200-us/playlist /15K6pjZIIXvDGnH8TDw9q?si= T1KENHrIRdWYMXUS8ifi2q

and go give it a listen. Be sure to check for new songs!

Now on with the show!

(Edit because I forgot some stuff in my haste) **readingchameleon** your words were so nice! It made my day reading your review! Thank you so much!

oooooooooo

"Tui."

"Tui, c,mon."

"Tui! Tui! Tui! Tui!"

"What do you waaaaaant?"

A sweet little giggle, "C'mon, Tui! You've gotta get up!"

"What time is it?"

"It's uuuuuuuuuh," the brief shuffling of sheets, "8:30."

Tui quickly sat up in her bed and looked at her sister in shock. "It's what?!" A quick glance at the clock on her bedside table proved that her sister was indeed correct. It was 8:30.

She picked up her sister and placed her on the floor. "We're late!" Tui scrambled from the confines of her sheets. "Oh, gods we're late. Even's gonna kill me!" She hurried to her closet, tripping over the clothes in her floor and muttering all the while to herself. "I need to do the laundry." She picked up her typical white tank and skirt and threw them on. Next she grabbed her pouch from where it was draped across the chair in front of her vanity and fastened it to her waist. She then grabbed her hair brush and haphazardly ran it through her tangled mess of pink hair. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You know that Even despises tardiness!" The teenager turned to her sister and found the five-year-old was giggling into her hands. "What is it?"

"Tui."

"Yeah?"

"It's Saturday."

Saturday.

It's Saturday

"Oh thank the gods," sighed Tui as she slumped back into her vanity chair.

Yué continued to giggle.

xxxxxxxxxx

The morning was much less hectic as it continued. Yué was sat at the kitchen table coloring while Tui wasn't the stove making them breakfast. She plopped two pancakes onto a plate and covered them with strawberries and syrup. She set the plate down in front of her sister before continuing to make herself some pancakes.

"Tui?"

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Can I have a tattoo like yours?"

Tui smiled and traced the shape of the Heart that was inked onto her left arm fondly. She had gotten it in honor of Master Ansem. Every one of his apprentices had the symbol somewhere. Most of them had theirs on their gloves, but Tui decided she wanted hers to be more permanent. He had been so kind to her sister and herself. He had taken them in when their parents had died and had offered Tui an apprenticeship under him so that she might be able to care for her sister. When she offered to leave the castle so that he didn't have to deal with a five-year-old and an eight-year-old running rampant, he'd insisted that they stay. When she'd said she was sure it was best if they left, he'd insisted he pay for their expenses. He took care of them. She owed him their lives for all he had done for them.

"Maybe one day when you're older, alright Moon?"

"Yeah okay," said Yué, who began to once again dig into her pancakes.

Tui smiled at her sister, and set her own plate of pancakes in front of her own chair at the table.

"Hurry up and eat, and we'll go get Kairi and Ienzo and go to the garden today, okay?"

Yué's eyes brighten, and she smiled over her mouthful of pancake.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to go, Yué?"

"Just a minute!" shouted her sister in return, who had spent the last ten minutes in her room. That was never a good sign.

"What're you doing in there, huh?"

A loud thump, and then a beat of silence. "Nothing!"

Tui pushed her sister's door open, and found her shoving mason jars and nets into a bag entirely too small to hold all of them. She placed a hand on her hips and raised a brow in question.

"It's for the butterflies," Yué answered simply.

Tui just shook her head, and went off to get a bigger bag.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tui locked the door to their house, her sister's hand clutched tightly in her own.

"We'll go get Kairi first, and then we'll stop by the castle to get Ienzo, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Tui, hey!"

Just her luck. She could barely get out of her house without running into those three. She turned with a smile on her face to greet the group that she called the Primaries. She called them that because of their hair, which just so happened to be the primary colors on a color wheel. There was the blue-haired Isa, who typically remained silent except for when he threw around his sarcastic remarks. Then there was the blonde Kat, the only girl in the trio, who was the voice of reason, but she also loved to egg people on when she knew that she could get away with it. Lastly was the boisterous redhead Lea, the unofficial leader of the trio. It was Lea who had called her name.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Tui raised her brow, "Lea, you're well aware of the fact that I live here."

Lea sputtered, which caused Kat to snicker and Isa to have a small smile grace his face.

"Can I help you, Lea?" Tui asked sweetly, knowing full well that he wanted nothing but trouble. She could still play along though, if just for a little while.

"Uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and hang out with us today?"

She grinned, "Sure! Right after I get out of piano practice."

Lea's eyes brightened, "Really?" She nodded. "Okay! I'll see you then." He went back to the other members of his trio, and he celebrated his small victory as they retreated.

"Uh, Lea," said Kat, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Tui doesn't play piano."

Lea paused briefly. "AW MAN!"

Isa and Kat laughed, and the last Tui saw of the Primaries was Kat smiling softly at Lea, and Isa smiling softly at Kat.

"Alright, Yué," said Tui, "let's go Kairi now."

"Yay!"

Kairi was already waiting outside of her house, carrying a bag full of similar objects to Yué's over her shoulders when they arrived.

"Yué! Tui!" shouted the little cinnamon-haired girl, her hands waving excitedly.

Tui released her sister's hand and let her meet her best friend. Yué quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, which sent the two children into a fit of giggles. Watching those two together was always sweet. They were both so full of light that whenever they were in each other's presences they could outshine the sun itself. So long as they were together no darkness could ever prevail.

"Alright you two, lets go get Ienzo."

"Coming!" chimed the two girls, their hands linked together as they skipped off towards the castle to pick up the final member of their trio.

Even was waiting outside with Ienzo when Tui and company arrived at the castle. Even was another of Ansem the Wise's apprentices (including herself, Even, and Ienzo there were six in total). While he called himself a scientist, he was more of what Tui would call a tinkerer. He was always down in his lab experimenting, playing with his vials and Petri dishes and mixing up genomes like ingredients in a cake. She did have to admit that he was an excellent tutor. He had taken both Ienzo and Yué under his wing, confident that he was the only person in Radiant Garden who could give them the education that they deserved. She was thankful to Even for that.

"Ah, Tui," stated Even, his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "The Master wishes to see you. I'll take these three down to the garden."

"Can we go down to your lab?!" chimed Yué in excitement.

Even looked at her for only a moment. "No." He set off toward the gardens. "Come along then."

Yué followed after the scientist willingly, pulling Kairi along with her. They met Ienzo and Yué grabbed his hand. The trio then continued to follow after Even, skipping after him all in a row.

Tui watched them leave before she headed off towards the castle.

Dillan and Aeleus were guarding the castle gates when she arrived, each of them holding their respective weapons in hand. They nodded at her when they saw her, and she smiled in return.

"I'm going to guess that Even has already informed you of the Master's wishes," said Dillan.

"He has. I'm on my way there now."

"Well, I wish you luck," remarked Aeleus.

Tui placed a hand on her hip, "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

The two guards graced her with rare smiles, "You'll see."

The pink-haired girl just shook her head and motioned for them to move from in front of the doors. They did so without complaint, pulling the doors open with them. Tui continued on her way, walking down the castle's long hallway and towards Master Ansem's office.

The Master's door was closed when she finally reached it, but she could hear faint sound of voices speaking behind the door. She knocked gently on the door, and patiently waited for her Master to allow her entry.

"Come in!" chimed her Master, and Tui pushed open the door. "Ah, Tui!" greeted Ansem, a kind smile on his face.

"Even mentioned that you wished to see me," she said, her hands folded politely in front of her. Her eyes were then drawn to the figure standing in front of Ansem's desk, a pair of great round ears sat on top of his head. "Your Majesty!" Tui exclaimed, dropping down to her knees to embrace King Mickey in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

The king returned the hug, "It's good to see you too, Tui."

Tui pulled away and rose from the floor. "What brings you all the way to Radiant Garden?"

"Gosh, well, I came to talk to you."

"Really?" The young apprentice glanced up at her Master, who just waved her along. "Well alright then, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was silent in the hall the pair were wandering down. Neither of them had yet to speak, waiting until they were farther away from Ansem the Wise's office to begin talking.

It was Mickey who spoke first.

"You're Master tells me that you've been training yourself too hard."

Tui smiled slightly, "He always was one to worry."

"He's just trying to look out for you," stated the mouse. "Master Yen Sid would be more than happy to training you, and we would be more than happy to let Yué stay at Disney Castle why you train so she would be close."

"I know, and I always thank you for the offer, I just.." she sighed and summoned her keyblade, the reason she held so many questions about who she was and why she carried such an important weapon. "I don't know what it is, Mickey, but something in my heart is telling me that I have to stay here. If I just wait it out here for a little while longer, then all of my questions will be answered."

"Then may your heart be your guiding key."

Tui nodded her thanks to the King, and the two exited the castle and entered the gardens just in time to see Yué and Ienzo go to prank an already frazzled Even.

"Alright you two! Leave him alone!" called Tui, and the two children sagged their shoulders in defeat before running off to go and play with Kairi who was busy trying to catch the butterflies that liked to float around the garden this time of year.

Mickey smiled fondly at the three kids, before turning back to Tui. "I have to go now."

"You couldn't stay just a little while longer?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. I'm on an important mission to protect the light."

"It's alright. I understand. I have a feeling that I will see you again very soon, Mickey Mouse," Tui remarked, a smile gracing her features.

"Me too! Goodbye!" he waved before leaving the castle grounds to complete his important mission.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty!"

The young woman then made her way deeper into the garden to relieve Even of his duties.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you three. Let's go back."

A chorus of sighs answered her, but Tui payed them no mind. They were already packing up all of the toys they had brought with them.

"Is your Grandma coming to pick you up, Kairi?"

"Yeah! She said that she would come and get me by the gates!" replied the youngest of the trio, who was now busy picking flowers to take with her.

"Alright then, we'll take you and Ienzo up there." Tui held out her hands so that she could hold onto them. Kairi grabbed her left while Yué grabbed her right leaving Ienzo to grab onto Yué's right hand.

Kairi and Ienzo were left at the castle gates, Ienzo entering the gates so he could go play in his room and Kairi left outside picking flowers as she waited for her grandmother to come and pick her up.

"Okay, Yué, let's head home."

"I'll race you!" exclaimed the five-year-old, the smile on her face as bright as the sun.

"Oh, you're on!"

Yué took that as the sign that the race was on, and she took off towards home, her waves of short raven-black hair bouncing with her every step.

"Yué! Yué, I know you're excited, but you've gotta slow down!"

"You've gotta catch me!" shouted her sister, her giggles of delight echoing down the steps of the castle.

Tui huffed, but let a smile slip onto her face as she played into her little sister's game. It always brought her joy when she got to hear Yué's laughter. It meant that she was doing her job. It meant that she knew her sister was happy. That was the only thing that she cared about.

Yué's tiny little legs carried her quickly through the castle gates and towards the town square, her bright laughter echoing behind her. "You're never gonna catch me!" she sang, more giggles following her every word. "I'm gonna beat you to home!"

"We'll see about that, Little Moon!" shouted Tui, chasing after the sound of the child's joy. She watched as her little sister rounded a corner and entered the town square, bouncing all along the way. Tui shook her head before hurrying to catch up with her sister.

"Oh my Little Moon, where are you?" sang Tui, her steps now little more than a soft patter as she got closer to the square.

Something wasn't right. The air around this place felt tighter, almost like it had began to suffocate her. Yué had gone quiet too. She could no longer hear the joyful squeals of her sister.

"Yué? Are you still there?" It was then, that out of the corner of her eye a curious little creature materialized. It was colored a black so sleek that it shined with a slight purple hue, and it possessed a pair of antenna on the top of its head as well as a set of red eyes. She didn't like it. It felt dark. It felt just wholly wrong. "What are you...?" The creature glanced at her at the sound of her voice, and Tui summoned her Keyblade for protection. It didn't seem to pay any attention to her though, because it sunk to the ground and darted off towards the square.

And then she heard her sister's screams.

Tui's heart stopped. "Yué!" She ran towards the square.

She hurried towards the sound of her sister's shrieks, her Keyblade held at the ready as she swiped at everyone of the creatures in her way. They weren't going to keep her from her sister. But there were no more creatures in the square. Just Mr. Scrooge and her sister who was staring at a blond boy who was having a conversation with Mr. Scrooge in amazement. The boy ran off, and Yué's eyes followed after him.

"Yué, are you okay?!" Tui asked, dropping to her knees and pulling her sister into a hug.

"Tui, he's so full of… light."

oooooooooo

 **A/N:** So, not as much Ven as I anticipated, but he will hopefully have a bigger part in the next chapter.

Remember to go check out the Spotify playlist! And I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as I get back.

REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Side note,_ a new Teaser should be up as soon as I find on in the mass of Google Docs.

Thanks!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! Sorry! 61018

I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'm just so excited and I figured I would take this time to update all of you on some things.

As I'm sure most of you are aware, KINGDOM HEARTS III HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED FOR JANUARY 29, 2019!

I have been waiting for this since the day they have announced the game was in development, and now it's finally here!

Now, in terms of updating this story, I can't tell you how sorry I am that it's been awhile. I told you all in the Teasers for these stories (I think) that I was somewhat lost, and that I needed to find direction again for where this was going and that I intended to write down what I wanted to happen so I could get chapters out. Well, I have written down what I want to happen, it's just a matter of getting onto paper, which I couldn't seem to do because I just didn't really have any desire. BUT I DO NOW. I'm an emotional creature. I get excited and I actually do my job. So expect some chapters soon!

And to all of you who have stuck around this long, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart.


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Hey guyyyyyys. Guess whaaaaaaat. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. YES! And like **#nonspon** , but for any of you aspiring writers out there, there's this software called yWriter and it is a godsend if you're like me and you have to have an at least vague outline of what you're doing before you can start writing.

 **readingchameleon:** I love reading your reviews :) They're just great. I'm glad I could be the one to pass on the message of our Dearly Beloved (sorry not sorry) game _finally_ getting a release date.

More authors notes at the end. For now, GO AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER MY LOVELIES.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tui?"

"Yes, my little moon?"

"Did you see that boy that saved me and Mr. Scrooge?"

"Briefly. Why, baby?"

"Tui, you have to go after him."

The eldest sister paused. She had been brushing Yué's hair. It always did get so matted when they went to the garden, as if the child was a magnet for every branch and leaf that her head came across. Yué wanted her to go after that boy. What was so special about him? This wasn't the first time her little sister had had a feeling about a person. Every once and awhile there would be someone new in the Gardens, and Yué knew almost every time whether or not they were a friend or if they were going to cause trouble. She had done it when they'd first met King Mickey. The mouse had barely set foot in the Master's castle before he was attacked in a hug by a child who at the time was smaller than he was. But this was different. Never before had she directly stated her desire to seek out one of the people she'd had a sense about.

"We'll see about that, okay?" Tui responded, continuing with her task of getting out all of the bits of nature her sister had in her thick hair.

"You don't actually mean that," replied little Yué, her arms crossed in front of her and a pout on her face. While her sister was typically a happy and bouncy child, it was times like these that Tui remembered that she could act like just about every other kid when she didn't get something that she wanted.

"I would find him if I could, Moon, but I just don't know how, okay?" Tui said. "It was obvious that he wasn't from around here. He was probably just a traveler passing through and if that's the case then he's most likely long gone by now."

"Maybe Merlin can help!"

"You're really set on finding this boy aren't you?"

Yué shook her head excitedly.

Tui sighed. It wasn't often that she could deny her sister anything. She set down the hairbrush she'd been using and moved to stand. "Alright then, go and put your shoes on and we'll go see if Merlin can find him."

Her sister hugged her tightly around her waist, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Tui!"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon then, Moon."

xxxxxxxxxx

For as long as Tui could remember, Merlin had always been somewhat of a grandfather figure. Popping in every now and then (literally) with magical gifts and such for the sisters and their friends. It was Merlin who helped her first summon her Keyblade. He speculated as such when he noticed her affinity for light magic, and was overjoyed when it turned out that he was right. She remembered the confusion she'd felt when she'd first held it, a confusion she still possess to this day, but she will also never forget the awe she felt when she examined the powerful weapon that had chosen her. Her Keyblade was beautiful. Simple and elegant. The blade was a silver with a blue hue, and at it's tip sat a star that was missing it's top point. The hilt was encased in a simple blue square frame, and wrapped in a smooth white leather. The keychain that hung from her blade was what she adored the most. It was a blue heart, very similar to the one that was tattooed on her arm. She loved it.

"Now who could these two ladies that are coming to visit me on this fine night be?"

Yué giggled, and released her sister's hand to hug the wizard. "You know who we are, silly!"

"Oh of course! Silly me indeed! How could I forget our young Miss Yué," he pat the girl on the head, "and our young Miss Tui. Come in! Come in! The both of you! I was just about to sit down for tea."

Yué excitedly rushed into the wizard's house, sitting down at the table and snacking on tea cakes as Merlin heated up water in his teapot with his magic.

"Merlin, have you had any visitors today?" Tui asked, helping to set out the tea cups.

"An' dith eny uf dem haf spiky 'air?" Yué inquired through a mouthful of cake.

Merlin chuckled, "If I recall, Yué, I believe one of them did in fact have spiky hair. But more on that later, my dears. The tea is ready."

Yué contented herself with her tea, only having to be scolded when she attempted to dump an entire handful of sugar cubes into her cup. She'd also asked that they set out a cup for Genesis, the imaginary friend that Yué had had for as long a Tui could remember. Yué clinked her cup against Genesis's and proceeded to brief him in the happenings of her day while her sister and the wizard looked on fondly.

"Your Master tells me you've been training yourself too hard again," Merlin remarked, taking a sip of his tea while his eyes gleamed with mischievous innocence.

Tui set her tea down and groaned, "Not you too, Merlin. I've already had Mickey on me today, I don't need a lecture from you."

"Ah, well, alright then. I won't say anything. I just want you to know that your Master and the king are only worried because they care about you."

The young woman looked down bashfully and circled the rim of her teacup with her finger, "I know."

"Well then, enough of this dreadful subject!" exclaimed the sorcerer. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I know a certain someone who wished to discuss the topic of the three visitors that I received today."

"Oh! Yes, please!" Yué cheered, her attention now directed from her imaginary conversation to the hearing about Merlin's visitors.

"Now let's see. Now they were all three very strong, and they all seemed to be in a hurry. There was a young man and a young woman who were just a bit older than you, Tui, and young man who seemed to be your age. I let them all have a look at the book on the stand." He motioned to the picture book that was lying open in the corner of the room. It seemed to radiate light, something that caught Yué's attention.

"Did the boy that was Tui's age have spikey blond hair, Merlin?" Yué asked, nearly falling off of the edge of her seat as she tried to become as close to the conversation as possible.

"Why he did, in fact. But their strength wasn't the only thing great about them, dears." He paused. "I could sense it on them as soon as I saw them. The same thing I sensed in you Tui. The power of the Keyblade."

While Tui remained silent, it was her little sister who picked up the conversation, nearly knocking over everyone's tea in her excitement. "Oh, I knew it, Tui! I just knew it!"

"Why, knew what, my dear?" asked Merlin.

"She's had another one her feelings," remarked Tui.

"Yeah! But this one was different," explained Yué. Tui could tell that this was going to be one of the five-year-old's almost eerie explanations about something no ordinary child Yué's age - or anyone for that matter- should truly be able to understand. "I could feel the Keyblade's light like I can with Tui and Mickey, but the boy had something else too! His Heart was full of light, Merlin! And it was like his light wanted to go towards Tui's! That's why we have to find him!"

Tui furrowed her brow as she thought about what her little sister had said. This mysterious boy's light was calling out to her own. What did that even mean?

Merlin brought his tea up to his lips. "I wish I could be of more help, my dear, but I haven't seen those three strangers in a few hours now."

Just then, a loud bang sounded off, and screams of the people were heard outside of Merlin's house.

Tui knew in her heart that she would find the three wielders at the source of this new danger.

She rose quickly, summoning her Keyblade and nodding to her sister who returned her gesture. She then turned to Merlin, "Would you watch over her, please? I need to investigate."

"Of course, my dear."

Tui thanked him deeply, and exited the wizard's house, ready to fling herself into a fight to protect the people of her home and to ensure that nothing could ever get near her sister that would cause her harm.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tui ran as quickly as she could towards the source of the danger, which proved somewhat difficult as she had to run through throngs of people attempting to escape said danger. It took her five minutes to find where all of the loud crashes where coming from, the town's reactor. She was on an upper level and prepared to jump down, but before she could the dark creature was defeat, and the three strangers united in the middle. Tui watched from her perch above them, but was unable to hear anything about their conversation. The eldest boy left first, followed by a betrayed younger boy, and lastly a heartbroken girl. Tui was somewhat frighten as she watched them retreat, not because of any danger but because she could feel what her sister meant. The boy's light was indeed calling out to her. While she wished it was just as easy as ignoring these new impulses, she knew it would not be that simple. There was something she knew though, without a shadow of a doubt. Her sister was still in danger. Something was telling her that that boy could help her save Yué.

It was finally time for Tui to have a long awaited chat with her master.

 **A/N:** Still no Ven, sorry. But hey, we got some sisterly bonding. And some of Yué's interesting powers. What could those possibly be? And Ven's light calling out to Tui's? Dang, what's that all about?

Go check out yWriter. I love it so much.

 **Thank you for all of the favorties and follows! I love you all!**

 **Remember to review! I eat them up like chocolate!**


	5. Chapter Three

_Tui awoke with a start, a hand resting on her heart as she tried to calm down her erratic breathing. It had been some months since she had had a nightmare that cause her to wake in a panic. Master Ansem had been helping her overcome her fears that had plagued her since the death of her parents._

 _This dream had felt different, though. Almost as if it were not her own. She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered the pain she felt as she witnessed what she could only describe the complete separation of light and dark, the dark overtaking the light._

 _Her breathing evened as she felt a sense of calm wash over her, almost as if the light from her dream came to tell her that it was alright, that it hadn't been put out just yet._

 _Whimpers from the crib in the corner alerted Tui, and she hopped from her bed to care for her sister. Her Master had offered to give Yué her own nursery, but Tui couldn't let her go just yet. She needed her sister. She needed to keep her near so that she keep her sister safe._

 _Yué's bright silver eyes shined in the darkness of the room, and Tui could see the tears that were brimming in her baby sister's eyes. It wasn't often that Yué was fussy, but when she was Tui was sure to take great care of her. They'd both been through so much already._

 _Tui picked up her sister, barely a year old, and held her against her shoulder as she rocked her._

 _Yué hiccuped, as she cried, clutching her little hands to her sister. "Mama! Mama!"_

 _"Shhh, Yué, it's alright," Tui cooed, bringing her sister so she could rest her forehead. She could see it in her baby's eyes. She had felt the same thing she had. "I won't let it get you, Moon. Mama's here. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise."_

 _Yué calmed down at the sound of Tui's soft voice, and slept soundly through the rest of the night._

 _The next morning Tui took her sister to see Merlin to ask him what the dream could mean._

 _That was the day she first summoned her Keyblade, and she knew in that moment what the dream was telling her. She had to protect her sister, no matter the cost._

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Just for clarification, this is a flashback if you couldn't tell.

I'd intended to write this weekend, but I was told early this week that we're going to go see my Aunt who is due to give birth literally ANY DAY NOW. So I figured that I would post this short chapter to tie into the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
